I Love You
by Pelangi Senja
Summary: Meskipun aku harus menjadi salah satu penghuni neraka karena aku mencintaimu. Tak masalah, aku akan menerimanya karena aku sudah cukup saat aku berada di sisimu. Berada di duniamu mengajarkanku tetang berjuta parasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan. Aku mencintaimu./HunHan EXO Fict/Warning inside/ Terinspirasi dari "Into Your World Angel " EXO. Bukan songfict/CnC?


**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**.**

**I Love You by Pelangi Senja**

**.**

**Main Cast : HunHan**

**.**

**Warning**

**OOC, AU, typo(S), misstypo(S), alur berantakan, EYD belum/tidak benar, plot pindah sesuka hati author, judul sama isi kurang nyambung(mungkin). Ada sedikit fantasi. Tapi lumayan bisa ngisi waktu luang hohoho xD**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ**

**NO BASH. NO FLAME.**

* * *

**.**

Sang matahari masih terlihat malu-malu untuk memamerkan keagungannya. Ia masih saja bersembunyi ufuk timur di balik pepohonan yang rindang. Namun, beberapa cahaya lolos melewati celah-celah dari dedaunan di pohon-pohon itu. Menembus sepasang kelopak mata yang masih enggan untuk terbuka.

Pada akhirnya sang empunya kelopa mata itu menyerah pada seberkas cahaya nakal itu. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, sesekali ia menerjabkan kelopak matanya—membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Menampakan sepasang iris _onyx_ yang mempesona.

Sepasang iris tadi hanya menatap kosong ke arah angkasa raya yang masih bertaburan bintang meski langit telah dihiasi secercah cahaya keemasan. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah matahari muncul. Ia memincingkan matanya saat ia merasa cahaya itu menyakiti matanya.

Ia berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Cepat-cepat ia meraih kepalanya saat ia mulai bangun dari posisinya. Kepalanya sarasa dihantam dengan benda tumpul yang sangat keras. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangannya, namun akhirnya ia tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia hanya pasrah dan menutup kedua matanya, menunggu rasa sakit saat ia manghantam bumi. Aneh. Ia tak merasa sakit sedikit pun. Ia merasakan ada sapasang tangan yang menahannya dari belakang, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia mendapati sepasang mata indah milik seorang _namja_ cantik. Ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran dari sorot mata yang teduh itu.

"Tuan? Anda tak apa-apa?" Nada suaranya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran.

Entah bagaimana ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat _namja_ yang baru saja ditemuinya ini. Ia merasa aman dalam pelukan _namja_ itu. Perlahan tapi pasti kesadarannya menghilang, meninggalkan teriakan cemas dari _namja_ asing tadi.

.

* * *

.

Xi Luhan benar-benar tak mengerti tentang jalan pikirannya sendiri. Pagi tadi ia hanya menjalankan rutinitasnya—mengantar koran—seperti biasanya, mengingat ia sedang menjalankan program pertukaran pelajar antara China dengan Korea Selatan jadi mau tak mau ia harus mencari uang tambahan selama ia tinggal di Korea Selatan, lagipula ia pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk belajar bukan untuk menyusahkan orang tuanya yang harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kehidupannya.

Lalu, saat ia melewati sebuah danau yang tertutup pepohonan, beruntung orang yang ditolongnya tadi mengenakan pakaian serba putih jadi ia bisa langsung tahu ada orang di sana. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli —mencoba tak terlalu peduli—pada orang itu.

Hanya saja _namja_ tadi atau yang sekarang tengah tertidur pulas di ruang tengah apartemennya berhasil membuat kosentrasinya buyar, dan saat melihat _namja_ itu terlihat linglung dan hampir saja terjatuh. Ia langsung berlari menyelamatkan _namja_ tadi, meninggalkan sepedanya yang tergelatak di tengah jalan.

Saat mengetahui _namja_ itu pingsan ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya meminta pertolongan orang-orang di sekitar. Dan entah harus mengatakan ini keberuntungan atau apa, saat ia mengatakan _namja_ tadi adalah saudaranya dan orang-orang yang datang menolong tak ada yang tak percaya dengan perkataanya. Yeah, karena kebelutan wajah mereka mirip. Aish ... Kalau mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, rasanya ia ingin mengubur kepalanya seperti burung unta. Benar-benar kejadian yang sangat memalukan.

"Sudahlah, Xi Luhan. Kejadian tadi sudah berlalu, mau diapakan lagi?" Ia berusaha memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri, walau ia tak yakin itu kalimat yang tepat untuk memberinya semangat atau tidak. Sudahlah! Tidak ada yang protes juga ia mau memberi semangat seperti apa pada dirinya sendiri juga!

Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya saat ia tengah mengaduk-aduk bubur buatannya ini. Baiklah, sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan jalan pikirannya sendiri. _'Pasti karena aku terlalu banyak melihat hangul, pikiranku jadi kacau seperti ini.'_ _Well_, walau tak ada hubungannya, setidaknya ia merasa sedikit baikan sekarang.

Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari yang akan menjadi legenda dalam hidupnya. Dia. Xi Luhan. _Namja_ yang memilih kelaparan ketimbang memasak sendiri itu sekarang tengah memasak untuk orang lain yang tak ia kenal. Tolong digaris bawahi. Orang lain!

Sekarang ia mulai berpikir memasukan kepalanya ke dalam bubur panas ini lumayan juga, siapa tahu pikirannya bisa kembali. Hentikan! Ia mematikan kompor gasnya sebelum ia benar-benar melaksanakan ide menggiyurkan itu—menurutnya. "Xi Luhan, kau harus melihat piyin," ucapnya entah pada siapa. Untuk dirinya sendiri mungkin.

Ia memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi 'saudaranya' itu. Namun, saat ia membalikan tubuhnya ia terkejut saat namja yang ditolongnya tadi tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapurnya. Ia menahan napasnya manakala namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menatap langsung ke arah matanya.

Risih dilihat dengan cara seintim itu, ia mulai membuka suaranya. "_Annyeong Haseyo_."

.

* * *

.

"_Annyeong Haseyo_." Orang itu mulai menyapaku. Entahlah siapa dia, aku juga tak terlalu peduli. Tetapi, sepertinya wajahnya tak asing bagiku. Akh ... Kepalaku masih terasa sakit.

"Tuan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ah ... Rupanya ia melihat ekspresi wajahku yang sempat meringis kesakitan tadi. Aku tak menjawabnya, tidak penting juga.

Sekarang yang aku ada di mana. Kualihkan pandanganku darinya, melihat seluruh ruangan. Tempat apa ini? Aaargh ... Aku tak bisa mengingat apa-apa kecuali saat aku terbangun di tepi danau dan saat aku mulai berusaha bangkit, aku terjatuh. Namun, ada sepasang tangan yang menyelamatkanku dari belakang dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku lagi.

Apakah orang ini yang menyelamatkanu? Ya. Pasti dia. Kalau bukan, kenapa aku bisa bersamanya. Haah ... Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kupandangi lagi wajahnya, dan kemudian aku menyesalinya. Karena saat aku melihatnya aku tak bisa menarik lagi wajahku untuk tak melihatnya. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak normal. Tidak. Aku tak menyukai ini.

Baiklah, ini saatnya untuk fokus. Pertama aku harus tahu—. "_Mianhaeyo_, Tuan. Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapakah nama, Tuan? Dan dari mana Tuan berasal? Tadi saya tak sengaja melihat Tuan hampir ambruk di tepi danau, jadi saya mambawa Tuan kemari. Maafkan saya, jika saya lancang."

Aku manatapnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Pikiranku beku. Aku tak mampu menjawabnya. Siapa aku? Dari mana aku ini? Ya. Siapa aku ini? Dari mana aku berasal dan kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Akh ... Kepalaku sakit. "Tuan!" Dia mulai menghampiriku, kuangkat wajahku yang tadi sempat tertuntuk. Lagi-lagi aku menyesali perbuatanku itu, wajahnya sekarang tepat di depan wajahku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hangat napasanya.

Pandangan kami kembali bertemu. Entah kenapa sepasang mata itu sudah menawanku. Tidak. Aku tak boleh goyah seperti ini. Tetapi, walaupun otakku sudah memerintahkan untuk menjauhinya, ternyata tubuhku sendiri yang mengkhianatiku.

Kulihat orang itu mulai menjauhiku, tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sesak. Kenapa ini? Rasanya untuk mengambil oksigen saja sakit sekali. "Tuan. Anda harus beristirahat terlebih dahulu."

Ia menuntunku ke tempat aku terbangun tadi. Aku memdudukan diriku dibantu oleh _namja_ tadi. Ia menaruh meja bundar kecil di depanku. "Anda harus makan, tunggulah di sini." Ia berjalan ke arah ruangan di mana tadi aku menemukannya. Yeah, sepertinya aku memang pernah mengenalnya atau memang aku mengenalnya. Ah ... Sialan! Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

* * *

.

Luhan ingin sekali melompat dari balkon apartemennya yang berada di lantai dua ini. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dapur. _Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

Pikirannya kalut, otaknya tak berfungsi sama sekali. Ia menyentuh dadanya, ia merasakan debaran jantungnya yang jauh dari kata normal. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan telinganya berdengung mendengar debarannnya sendiri.

Apa-apaan ini? Ia seorang namja tulen! Bagaimana bisa ia berdebar seperti ini? Yang lebih membuatnya frustasi adalah yang menyebabkan debaran itu juga seorang namja sepertinya juga.

'Aaaaargh ... Xi Luhan!' batinnya menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Lututnya terasa lemas dan kemudian ia merosot ke lantai. 'Kau normal, Xi Luhan! Normal! Ah ... Tidak. Kau sudah kehilangan kenormalanmu. Kalau kau normal, sekarang kau sudah duduk manis di bangku kelasmu. Astaga, kau membolos demi orang itu!'

Pergulatan batin itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya—berharap pikirannya bisa normal kembali—tetapi sekarang malah kedua pipinya terasa panas. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapurnya.

"Bubur?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Ia pun menepuk dahinya saat mendapatkan jawabannya. "Aish ... Kau payah, Xi Luhan." rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mulai bangkit dan mempersiapkan buburnya. Setelah semua dirasanya siap, ia membawa nampan berisi bubur, _kimchi_, dan air putih. Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu yang tersisa di dapurnya. "Sepertinya aku harus berbelanja." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia meletekan nampan tadi di atas meja yang disiapkannya tadi dan duduk di hadapan meja tadi. "_Mianhaeyo_. Hanya ini yang saya punya." Ia benar-benar malu melihat betapa terlantarnya dia, sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa menyediakan bubur dan _kimchi_ saja pada orang itu.

Dan lagi ia kurang yakin dengan masakannya sendiri, ada sih yang mengatakan masakannya itu enak, tetapi yang mengatakannya itu ibunya sendiri. Hah ... Ibunya itu selalu tak tega padanya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk. 'Hey! Ekspresi macam apa itu?' Luhan ingin sekali meneriakan kalimat tadi pada _namja_ yang tengah duduk di hadapannya ini. Walau tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, tetapi ekspresinya benar-benar mengisyaratkan ketidakyakinan tentang makanan di hadapannya itu.

"Walau bentuk dan penampilannya seperti makanan tak layak makan setidaknya makanan itu tak beracun." Entah darimana ia mendapat keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

Mungkin ia sedang berkhayal atau apa tetapi ia sempat melihat senyum terlukis di wajah 'saudaranya' itu. Ia merasakan darah mengalir lebih cepat ke arahnya. Ia berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan menundukan wajahnya.

.

* * *

.

Tanpa Luhan tahu _namja_ di hadapannya itu memperhatikannya dengan rona wajah yang sama dengannya. Perlahan _namja_ itu mulai mengambil sendok dan mulai memakannya. Rasanya memang agak aneh, karena ia baru pertama kali memakannya. Apa namanya? Entahlah.

Ia mulai tertarik dengan makanan berwarna merah di hadapannya itu, diambilnya sedikit dan memasukannya dalam mulutnya. Rasanya luar biasa aneh untuk lidahnya, rasa pedas dan asam menjadi satu. Cepat-cepat diambilnya gelas berisi air putih dan langsung menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan.

Hah ... makanan ini memang tak beracun tapi bisa membuat lidahnya mati rasa. Ia tahu sejak tadi _namja_ yang membuatkan makanan untuknya terus saja memperhatikannya. Terkadang _namja_ itu menggigit bibirnya gugup. Namja itu benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkannya lagi, selalu saja menariknya untuk tetap melihat _namja_ cantik itu.

.

* * *

.

"Apakah separah itu?" Luhan benar-benar pesimis dengan masakannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi dari tamunya ini saat memakan masakannya. Ia benar-benar tak punya bakat dalam bidang ini.

Jangan-jangan masakannya benar-benar beracun! Dan bagaimana kalau _namja_ yang di hadapannya ini mati karena makanannya? Yang benar saja! Ia harus mendekam dibalik jeruji gara-gara ia tak sengaja meracuni _namja_ malang itu. Lalu, bagaimana kalau preman-preman di penjara nanti mengganggunya. Belum lagi kalau orang tuanya di China mengetahui jika ia dipenjara, karena tak kuat menggungnya ia pun akan bunuh diri. Lalu—

Sudahlah cukup! Hentikan! Aish ... Kebiasaannya kambuh lagi. Makhlum saja, sejak kecil ia mempunyai daya imajinasi yang sangat tinggi. Dilihatnya lagi namja yang tengah berjuang untuk mengahabiskan masakannya—menurutnya. Eh? Sudah habis? Sejak kapan? Apa ia terlalu lama berkhayal?

Dilihatnya wajah datar _namja_ itu. Baik tidak ada tanda-tanda keracunan. Aman. Dilihatnya namja itu mulai menyerahkan gelas kosong itu. Apa? Dia minta air putih? Luhan pun segera mengambil air putih lagi untuk namja itu.

Setelah ia menyerahkan air putih tadi, ia menunggu _namja_ itu menghabiskan minumnya. "Jadi, kalau boleh saya tahu. Tuan ini siapa?"

Ia melihat _namja_ di hadapannya itu menyeritkan dahinya. "Jika anda tidak mau juga tak apa-apa." Buru-buru Luhan memperbaiki kalimatnya.

_Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum samar dan menganggukan kepala—terima kasih. Luhan membalas senyum samar itu dengan senyum tulus. _Well, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ia akan memberi tahuku kalau ia sudah siap._

.

* * *

.

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam. Jam berganti hari. Dan begitu seterusnya. Tak terasa sudah sebulan _namja_ itu tinggal di apartementku. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, sebaliknya aku sangat bersyukur dia tinggal di apartementku walau sampai sekarang ia tak pernah berbicara padaku. Yeah, setidaknya ia pendengar yang baik.

"Hunnie! Makan siangnya sudah siap!" teriakku padanya yang sekarang tengah berdiri di balkon apartemenku—melihat pemandangan mungkin. _Yeah_, 'Hunnie' adalah nama yang kuberikan untuknya, dia terima-terima saja dipanggil seperti itu. Lagipula jika ia keberatan dengan nama panggilannya itu ia bisa protes tetapi sampai detik ini ia tak pernah memprotenya karena sampai sekarang ia benar-benar belum pernah berbicara padaku.

Selama ini ia selalu berbicara padaku dangan bahasa isyarat, anehnya aku selalu mengerti apa yang ia bicaran atau apa yang ia mau. Pernah ada tetangga sebelahku menanyakan Hunnie itu siapaku, aku menjawab kalau di adalah saudaraku yang kerterbelakangan mental dia tidak protes hanya memelototiku sebentar. Hahaha ... ekspresinya benar-benar aneh.

Ia berjalan ke arahku yang sudah berada di ruang tengah, dan setelah sampai ia mendudukan diri di hadapanku—terpisah oleh sebuah meja makan kecil. Ia melihat ke arahku setelah sebelumnya sempat memandang makanan yang kusajikan di hadapannya. "Hari ini kita makan _bulgogi_." Ia mengangguk sekilas.

Ia mulai memakan _bulgogi_ buatanku, entah kenapa aku selalu suka caranya memakan masakannku. Aku suka melihatnya. Aku suka melihatnya bergerak. Aku suka segala sesuatu tentangnya walau aku belum tahu apa yang benar-benar sudah kuketahui. Ia menghentikan acara makannya dan memandang ke arahku.

'_Kenapa tidak makan?'_ Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku sudah kenyang."

Ia menaikan salah satu alisnya. _'Bagaimana bisa?' _Aku terkekeh sebentar. "Melihat caramu makan yang seperti orang tidak makan selama sebulan sudah membuatku kenyang."

Sekarang ia memperlihatknan ekspresi cemberutnya. Kupikir ia kesal dengan perkataanku. "Hahaha ... Kalau mukamu begitu kau tambah jelek." Entah sejak kapan aku sangat suka menggodanya seperti sekarang ini.

Aku menyukai tiap ia mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda saat bersamaku. Ia selalu memasang ekspresi dingin untuk orang lain, tetapi hanya denganku ia mau mengeluarkan ekspresi wajahnya. Itu membuatku menyukainya. Yeah, aku menyukainya, bahkan aku lupa sejak kapan aku menyukainya.

Ia menunjuk tempat makanku. _'Cepat makan!' _

"Aish ... Iya-iya aku makan tapi setelah ini kau harus membantuku membersihkan apartemen, _okay_?" Ia hanya mengangguk sambil memasukan _bulgogi_ ke mulutnya.

Ah ... Kurasa aku salah. Aku tak menyukainya. Aku mencintainya.

.

* * *

.

"Aish ... Iya-iya aku makan tapi setelah ini kau harus membantuku membersihkan apartemen, _okay_?" Saat ia mengatakannya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, _yeah_ hitung-hitung balas budi.

Hah ... sudah kurang lebih sebulan aku tinggal di sini. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa mengingat siapa diriku, sehingga aku belum bisa bicara dengannya. Tidak. Aku tidak bisu. Aku hanya belum siap berbicara dengannya, itu saja. Tetapi menurutku, kondisiku yang sekarang aku lebih menyukainya. Bahkan aku pernah berharap aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan kembali ingatanku agar aku tetap bisa bersama dia.

Egois? Mungkin. Tetapi itu yang memang kuinginkan. Terus berada di sisinya karena aku menyukai segala sesuatu tentangnya. Mulai dari caranya bergerak, berbicara, memasak. Semuanya.

Setelah kami menyelesaikan makan siang kami, kami langsung melanjutkan agenda kami—membersihkan apartemen. Aku mendapat jatah membersihkan ruang tengah, aku memulai dengan meja yang ada di pojok ruangan. Kubuka laci yang ada di meja itu. Ada sebuah benda asing yang menarik bagiku.

Kuambil benda itu, kugantungkan di tanganku. _'Ini?' _Tiba-tiba saja aku seolah melihat potongan-potongan film acak di depan mataku.

"Oh ... kau menemukan kalung itu?" Ia menghampiriku sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet. "Kalung ini..." Ia mengambil kalung itu dari tanganku. "Ini adalah benda keberuntungan untukku." Ia tersenyum sambil melihat kalung yang ada di tangannya. Aku membeku, aku ingat. Kalung itu.

"Dulu aku pernah pergi berlibur dengan keluargaku ke sini." Ia memandangku. "Aku orang China, di sini yang seperti kau tahu aku adalah mahasiswa china yang tengah mengikuti program pertukarang pelajar."

"Saat tengah berjalan-jalan dengan keluargaku, tiba-tiba saja aku tersesat. Kalau tidak salah aku naik kereta yang salah, karena waktu itu aku tak memperhatikan sekitar, jadi begitu ada kereta aku langsung masuk. Hahaha ... aku bodoh, ya?" Aku seperti biasa, tak berbicara apa pun tetapi ia tetap melanjutkannya.

"Aku panik saat mengetahui mereka tak ada di sekitarku. Aku pun turun di sembarang stasiun, lalu berlari mencari mereka, berharap mereka sudah menungguku. Tapi tentu saja aku tak menemukannya. Aku terus berjalan, aku ketakutan. Waktu itu aku sama sekali tak mengerti _hangu_l." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah danau."

Ia memandangku. "Yap. Danau di mana aku menemukanmu."

"Aku duduk di tepi danau itu sambil terus menangis, tiba-tiba saja seorang malaikat datang. Jangan mengejekku kalau aku berpikir seperti itu. Dia benar-benar malaikat! Dia mempunyai sepasang sayap di punggungnya! Saat ia membentangkan sayap kira-kira lebarnya empat sampai lima meter atau bahkan lebih. Sayang, waktu itu aku tak sempat menanyakannya berapa panjang sayapnya."

"Haah ... sudahlah aku juga tak begitu yakin dia malaikat atau bukan karena ingatanku tentang dia sudah mulai menghilang, aku bahkan sudah tak mengingat wajahnya. Makhlum saja waktu itu umurku baru 7 tahun. Eum sekarang umurku 23 tahun, berarti itu kejadian 16 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi malaikat atau bukan bagiku ia tetap malaikat untukku."

Aku tetap mendengarkannya, perlahan potongan-potongan film itu mulai menyatu menjadi sebuah film yang runtun. "Ia datang begitu saja di hadapanku, lalu ia menyerahkan kalung itu untukku. Dia bilang kalung itu akan menyerap semua kesialan, rasa sedih, dan aura negatif di sekitarku. _Yeah_, aku mempercayainya."

Ia menggungkan kalung itu di tangannya sama persis seperti yang kulakukan tadi dan memandangnya. "Exo."

Aku terbelalak. Tak salah lagi. Aku mengingatnya, semuanya jelas sekarang. Aku mengenalnya. Karena dialah alasanku untuk memilih tetap berada di sini. Aku tetap bungkam, menunggu ia melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Cerita kita berdua.

"Kalung ini bernama Exo. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa kalung ini berasal dari tempat yang sangat-sangat jauh sama sepertinya. Akhirnya ia duduk bersamaku. Tepat di sampingku. Kami menunggu orang tuaku. Kau tahu, secara ajaib orang tuaku ada di danau itu juga, mereka berlari ke arahku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia dan lega, tetapi saat aku menoleh ke tempat ia duduk. Dia lenyap. Aku tak tahu dia kemana, ia hanya meninggalkan kalung ini untukku."

Kulihat ia mulai menaruh kembali kalung yang tadi kutemukan ke tempat semula. Ia pun menutup laci itu dan memandang ke arahku.

"Aku belum pernah menceritakan cerita ini pada siapa pun. Aku bahkan tak menceritakannya pada orang tuaku. Hanya kau, aku menceritakannya hanya kepadamu. Karena aku mempercayaimu."

Aku tertegun di tempat, otakku kosong. Aku hanya balas menatap ke arahnya. "Sudahlah ... cepat bersihkan ruang tengah ini." Ia meninggalkanku— menuju dapur.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah, Xi Luhan. Kau telah dewasa. Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengenalimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu," bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Saat ini langit tengah berada dalam kekuasaan sang bulan ditemani berjuta-juta bintang indah. Namun, mata _namja_ itu masih saja belum bisa terpejam walau ia tengah terbaring, kejadian tadi siang masih menghantuinya sampai sekarang.

Sepasang _onyx_-nya menatap kosong ke langit-langit apartemen itu. Pikirannya sekarang sedang kacau, mengingat ia sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus menyembunyikan kenyataan ini tapi sampai kapan ia akan berpura-pura. Apakah ia harus mengatakan kenyataan ini tapi ia takut _namja_ cantik itu menolaknya dan memandang sebelah mata ke arahnya kalau _namja_ itu tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Hah ... kenapa ia jadi pengecut begini. Ia pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, ia menekuk lututnya kemudian memeluknya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara gemerisik dari arah balkon, buru-buru ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah suara tadi.

Di gesernya pintu balkon itu, ia mendapati dua _namja_ tengah membelakanginya. Seorang _namja_ dengan perawakan sedang bersandar pada pembatas balkon, wajahnya yang teduh tengah memandang pemandang kota Seoul di tengah malam seperti ini, membuatnya terlihat sempurna dan jangan lupakan kedua sayap putih yang tengah tertekuk.

_Namja_ yang lainnya berperawakan tinggi, tengah berdiri di atas pagar pembatas balkon tersebut dengan kedua sayap putih membentang lebar. Wajanya memandang dingin ke arah kota Seoul yang masih ramai meski sudah pagi buta begini, meskipun begitu ia tetap terlihat sempurna bahkan dengan wajah dinginnya menambah kesan berbahaya sekaligus menggoda dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama memakai pakaian yang sama persis seperti yang pernah ia kenakan dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Suho _hyung_. Kris _hyung_." Kedua _namja_ tadi menoleh ke arahnya. Bedanya _namja_ yang tengah bersandar di pagar pembatas balkon itu tersenyum ke arahnya sedangkan yang satunya hanya memandang datar ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" _Namja_ yang berwajah dingin itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu." _Namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu turun dari pagar dan berjalan ke arahnya. Namun, sebelum sempat menarik kerahnya, _namja_ berambut hitam menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Kris-_hyung_. Dia juga pasti punya alasan yang kuat." Kris menepis tangan _namja_ berambut hitam bersebut.

"Kau buta atau apa, Suho-_ah_? Lihat dia! Dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akalnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melepas segala yang ia miliki hanya untuk laki-laki bodoh itu?" Suho mengerti benar bagaimana perasaan _hyung_-nya yang satu ini. Saat mendengar kabar bahwa _namja_ yang tengah menundukan wajahnya itu memutuskan turun ke dunia fana ini demi seorang laki-laki, _hyung_-nya itu khawatir setengah mati. Ia pun juga begitu tetapi setidaknya ia percaya adiknya itu punya alasan kuat untuk melakukannya.

"Sehun-_ah_?" panggil Suho lembut. Mau tak mau Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua _hyung_-nya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah tetapi ia juga tak rela jika laki-laki yang diperjuangkannya selama ini lepas begitu saja. Meski ia menjadi pendosa karena telah melanggar aturan Tuhan, tak apa. _Yeah_, tak apa, untuk kali ini saja ia ingin menentukan takdirnya sendiri.

Ia kembali mengingat wajah _namja_ yang dicintainya itu dan kemudian semua rasa bimbangnya menguap. Ia memandang lurus ke arah Kris dan Suho.

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya?" Suara Kris mulai terdengar tenang.

"Ya. Aku tahu," jawabnya mantab.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih melakukannya?" Sehun tersenyum samar.

"Karena aku mencintai Xi Luhan."

.

* * *

.

"Karena aku mencintai Xi Luhan." Luhan tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya di hadapannya ini. Ia terbangun karena ingin mengambil minum dan saat hendak keluar ia mendengar ada suara. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Pikirannya kacau balau. Siapa mereka? Kenapa Hunnie bersama mereka? Dan kenapa mereka memiliki sayap? Makhluk apa sebenarnya mereka ini? Sehun? Siapa Sehun? Kenapa mereka memanggil Hunnie dengan nama Sehun? Apakah Hunnie mengenal mereka?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya dan yang membuatnya paling kesal adalah ia tak bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan pun. Ia hanya tetap terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau gila." Seorang _namja_ yang sangat tinggi itu mengumpat sebentar.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang sudah gila, _Hyung_. Aku gila karena terus melihatnya. Aku gila karena terus mendengar suaranya. Kau tahu, hyung? Dia seperti ekstasi untukku, aku kecanduan dengannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya ekstasi itu juga yang akan membunuhmu! Apa setelah dia tahu kau adalah seorang malaikat ia akan menerimamu? Apakah ia mau hidup bersamamu? Kenapa kau tak pernah memperhitungkan akibat yang bisa kau dapatkan? Kau akan kehilangan kehidupan abadimu dan kau hanya diberi waktu 40 tahun untuk hidup di dunia ini setelah kau memutuskan menjadi manusia?"

"Kalaupun ia menerimamu, apa ia mau tetap bersamamu padahal dia tahu kau punya batas waktu di dunia ini? Kenapa kau bisa segegabah ini? Jawab aku!" Luhan merasakan matanya mulai berair. _Hunnie?_

Sehun terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yanga harus ia katakan, tidak ada yang bisa katakan. Semua yang dikatakan Kris, ia sudah memikirkannya benar sebelum memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia. Ia hanya ingin berada di sisi _namja_ itu. Hanya itu. Selama beratus-ratus tahun ia selalu menurut apa pun yang diperintahkan padanya. Hanya sekali saja, ia ingin mengerti apa itu rasanya bahagia, mencintai, dicintai, bahkan ia juga ingin merasakan kesedihan karena ia selama ini ia tak pernah merasakannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Kris menarik kerahnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tak tahu." Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Kris sedingin es dan gemetaran.

Ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi, air mata pertamanya keluar. Apakah ini rasa sakit? Kris membeku melihat air mata Sehun. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun menangis, ia yang menyebabkan adik kesayangannya itu menangis. Dengan gemetar ia melepas kerah Sehun.

Kris berjalan mundur kemudian berbalik. Suho yang hanya melihat daritadi tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia belum pernah merasakan atmosfir seemosional seperti ini. Ia memandang Sehun yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar. Lalu, pandangannya jatuh ke arah seorang _namja_ yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Matanya yang indah tercemar dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya.

Suho mengerti sekarang. Ia mengerti kenapa Sehun begitu ingin bersamanya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia berjalan ke arah Kris, ditepuknya pundak _hyung_-nya, saat hyung-nya itu menatap ke arahnya, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Kita pergi," ucap Suho tenang.

"Sehun-_ah_ telah memilih jalannya sendiri, kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Jika ini yang menurutnya terbaik untuknya, tak apa." Kris membalikan badannya dan saat itu ia bisa melihat Sehun yang masih menangis tetapi yang membuatnya membatu adalah seorang _namja_ cantik yang berada di belakang Sehun yang bersembunyi di balik pintu itu tengah menangis memandang Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang ia pandang. Cara _namja_ itu memandang Sehun itu dengan cara yang berbeda, ia memandang Sehun dengan cinta.

Kris tak bisa berkata-kata. Dilihatnya Suho mulai mendekat ke arah Sehun dan kemudian ia memeluk Sehun begitu erat. "Kami mencintaimu," bisik Suho pada Sehun, meskipun begitu Kris masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Kris pun berjalan menuju balkon yang sudah disinari secercah cahaya matahari. Ia tak mampu memandang wajah Sehun. Jika ia melakukannya ia takut selamanya ia tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Sehun. Ia membentangkan sayapnya. Dan mulai terbang menuju angkasa raya, meninggalkan Sehun dan Suho.

"Dia membenciku." Suho memandang Sehun dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Dia tak pernah bisa membencimu. Ia hanya takut kehilanganmu, makanya ia sok dingin seperti itu." Suho mengusap kepala Sehun lembut.

"Semoga kau bahagia." Begitu mengatakannya Suho menyusul Kris yang sejak tadi sudah meninggalkannya.

Suasan hening tercipta antara mereka yang tersisa di tempat itu. Dua makhluk Tuhan dengan takdir berbeda mencoba menembus takdir satu sama lain demi mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Mereka tahu kebahagian yang mereka rasakan mungkin saja sebuah ilusi, karena Tuhan tak merestui takdir mereka berdua.

Hidup dalam lumpur dosa, merasakan rasa sakit tiap hari. Menangis tiap waktu, tetapi asalkan mereka tetap bersama bukankah itu sudah cukup. Berpelukan dalam lara. Tertawa dalam tangisan. Pendosa seperti mereka bukankah juga berhak bahagi meksi hanya sebentar.

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku telah lancang mencintamu," Sehun masih membelakangi Luhan. Ia tahu sejak tadi _namja_ yang dicintainya itu ada dibelakangnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau harus membayar semua ini!" Luhan menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan cara tetap bersamaku hingga akhir! Kau mengerti itu, Sehun?" Sehun tersenyum lembut, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah Luhan.

Air mata masih jelas terlukis di kedua wajah makhluk Tuhan tersebut. "Saranghaeyo."

"Nado saranghaeyo."

.

Lembaran takdir baru telah mereka buka. Tak peduli berapa banyak yang menentang mereka, bahkan mungkin matahari dan bulam mengutuknya, mereka akan tetap menulis tiap bait kehidupan mereka di dalam buku takdir mereka bersama.

.

.

* * *

The End

* * *

**A**uthor's **R**umpi **A**rea

.

.

Senja: Senja is back! Back! Back! #jogetSFS #dzigh *kagak nyambung* Olaaa Senja kembali ke fandom screenplays dengan membawa fict HunHan *kyaaaaaaa* Dan Terima Kasih untuk chingudeul yang kemarin udah baca fict Senja yang "Be Mine" Senja terharu~~ T0T #mewek di ketek Yesung oppa

HunHan: ...

Senja: Kenapa diem aja? ._.

Luhan: Gak bawa naskah. #innocent

Sehun: Males #melet

Senja: Aish ... #asah golok. Kenapa kalian ini?

Luhan: Sabaaaaar~

Sehun: Puasaaaa~

Senja: -_- kalian ini! Ehem karena sekarang bulan puasa *oh ya selamat menjalankan puasa yang melaksanakannya* jadi Senja tobat dulu. Lagi males bikin **ARA **yang aneh-aneh *sebenernya sih karena haus jadi susah mikir* #Dzigh. Makhlum Senja ini pecinta air putih. Gak masalah gak makan yang penting minum, tapi berhubung puasa gak bisa minum. kecuali kalo lupa, tapi Senja sampe sekarang gak pernah lupa kalo Senja lagi puasa #berharap #disambit pak kyai

Sehun: Kenapa tuh author gadungan malah curhat.

Luhan: Entah.

Sehun: Nonton yadong yuk sambil nunggu buka puasa.

Senja: PUASAAAAAAAAA~~~~ #sembur Sehun pake naganya kris. Aish ... jadi tambah haus kan. Oh ya Senja ada pengumuman ...

Sehun: *bersehin muka yang gosong* Halah pake pengumuman segala, tinggal bilang mau hiatus aja susah.

Senja: -_- kenapa kamu yang ngasih tau. Ya udah deh karena ular itu #nunjuk Sehun

Luhan: Omona ular?

Senja: Iya. Kerjaannya melet terus. Oke lanjut! Jadi Senja mau hiatus # #mundung. Tapi Senja punya kabar baik! ^^ Senja nerima fict req EXO dan SuJu #... #terbang kebawa angin. Jadi chingudeul boleh req dan kalo pairnya cocok sama Senja, bakal Senja bikinin ^^ InsyaAllah pas libur lebarannya Senja publishnya. Oneshoot dan twoshoot. Ada yang berminat?

HunHan dan Chinguduel: #geleng-geleng dugem.

Senja: #Jleb. Ya udah -_- *author gak laku* Oh ya kalo ada yang berminat walau cuma 1% follow PelangiSenja12 nanti kita ngobrol pengen fict kayak apa di sana xD #masih berharap. Kayaknya segitu aja dulu lah. Senja haus. #dor

.

CnC please?

.

With Love

.

Pelangi Senja


End file.
